


Closer to the light

by blooming_sunrise



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/F, One Shot, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-31
Updated: 2020-01-31
Packaged: 2021-02-27 14:48:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 695
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22488928
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blooming_sunrise/pseuds/blooming_sunrise
Summary: Sweet and short one shot about SwanQueen that I've been having since 2017.
Relationships: Evil Queen | Regina Mills/Emma Swan
Comments: 2
Kudos: 18





	Closer to the light

Regina was starting to feel lonely again, alone in that big house. Henry was spending the night with Emma and she was more than okay with them spending time together, just, that night she would have loved to have Henry around. Or Emma. Emma made her feel different. When she was lonely she felt the Evil Queen again, trying to get out, remembering all the things she hated about herself. All that evil was still there and without the people, she now loves it was very hard to remember all the good.

She shook her head trying to get rid of the thoughts. Then was this 'Emma thing', Regina was conflicted. Emma was different, she knew that she was the savior, she was light... but why did that affect her? In the beginning, Emma was annoying and was also a threat but everything was different now, they were friends. But Snow was her friend too, it just wasn't the same.

Emma was more. Regina knew what that was. She was falling for the girl, but that was just not possible. Some feelings were very similar to the ones she had for Daniel but when she met him her heart was good, now there was a lot more darkness inside her and to love someone despite that was... a lot. She felt lighter with Emma, she didn't have to try much to be good.

With Emma, everything was easier.

Henry called to say goodnight. Regina went to bed and in the morning she had two missed calls from Emma. She returned the call immediately.

“Is Henry okay?”

“He is. Good morning” Emma said.

“Sorry. Good morning, I saw the calls and I worried”

“It's fine, I should have texted you” Emma smiled. “I just wanted to invite you for drinks, tonight”

“That sounds good, there's this new bar, seems okay. Or if you had something else in mind...”

“Nope, I know which one you say, meet you there? 8 o'clock works for you?”

“Yeah, see you there, Emma. Have a good day”

“Thanks, you too”

Emma was there when Regina arrived. Eight o'clock.

“You're early” Regina commented.

“And you're right on time” Emma had her drink already, Regina ordered an apple martini and sat down next to Emma. “How was your day?”

“Stressful, being mayor was a lot easier when everyone was under my curse. What about you?”

“Storybrook is a quiet town when we're not being attacked by magical beings” Emma seemed worried and Regina noticed it.

“Is everything okay?”

“I'm confused”

“About what?”

“I'm feeling things that I've never thought I will feel again and I'm having these feelings over a person I wasn't expecting to feel them. And I'm just so scared to tell this person how I feel, I don't want to lose them”.

“I think you should tell them, with everything that happens around here, you never know when it could be your last chance”. Regina said and Emma finished her drink.

They spent the night talking and drinking, when they got to Regina's home they were a little bit drunk. Henry was with his grandparents. They went to Regina's room and just lay there for a few minutes.

“Gina...” Emma said and took one of Regina's hands, they were both looking at the roof, Regina was shaking a bit with the lovely touch and wasn't sure what was going on. “We're really good friends, but... I don't know I just think I'm feeling not friendship things”.

“What do you mean?”

“I think I love you, I mean, I'm not sure, I don't know what I'm feeling I just feel we should be more than friends. I know you probably don't feel the same way and that's okay... I just...”

“Emma...” Regina said squishing the blonde's hand, slowing her down. “Maybe you're right, we should try. I'm having confusing feelings for you as well”.

They moved to see each other's faces.

“You are?” Emma asked and Regina nodded as an answer.

“Maybe...” Regina said putting a blond lock behind Emma's ear. “We're meant to be more than friends”. Regina kissed Emma slowly and sweetly.

“We are,” Emma said against Regina's lips.


End file.
